dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Age of Evil
Age of Evil Age of Evil is a horror comedy themed total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was released in 2003 by Benjamin Richard "Yahtzee" Croshaw and contains new levels, new graphics such as new textures, a new sprite for the player's character (Chris Quinn, a British novelist), new enemies, new weapons, new bosses, new voice-overs, new sound effects, and new music. To play the mod with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following steps (it is recommended that you create a new folder to avoid overwriting your regular Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition files): 1. Copy and paste the "evil" folder (the one with the mod's files such as music and levels), Evil.txt, Evil_Install.bat, and Evil_Uninstall.bat files from inside of the "evil" folder into your EDuke32 folder. 2. In your EDuke32 folder, double-click the Evil_Install application (it is a .bat file). The files from the "evil" folder (the one with the mod's files such as music and levels) will now be displayed in your EDuke32 folder. The file "DUKE3D.GRP" will be displayed as "duke3d.grx" after running Evil_Install.bat; because of this file extension name change, you will need to copy and paste the "DUKE3D.GRP" file from your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition CD into your EDuke32 folder again. When you do this, a message will appear asking what you want to do with the file; choose the option to "replace" the file. The file "duke3d" will appear in your EDuke32 folder above the "duke3d.grx" file. 3. Run EDuke32 with the custom game content directory settings on the "evil" setting. Story (Story for episode one: The Awakening) Christopher Davisham "Chris" Quinn is a novelist living in the English countryside. He discovers that his parents were murdered after coming home one day from a book signing tour and ends up laughing once he falls to his knees when he notices this. When the funeral ends, Chris goes to a psychiatric ward to get a diagnosis of his disturbing reaction to such a horrific event. Chris is diagnosed with a borderline psychopathic personality and is told to stay for more testing. Waking up to a scream in the middle of the night, Chris thinks nothing of it at first. Afterward, the sounds of groaning reach his ears as a security guard falls onto the floor with a knife inside his spine and dies. Chris knows something isn't right and grabs the guard's pistol. Preparing himself for whatever is waiting outside the room, a smile grows on his face... (Story for episode two: Evil Never Dies) "Oh, yes! Who is the man?" Chris says once the Lardarse creature is killed. Unknown to him, a lone zombie has been following Chris and wants a little revenge upon seeing what just happened. Using his gun to shoot Chris through the back, a deep red color comes out of Chris' chest and covers his vision as he mutters the words, "Ah, you bastard," before dying. Chris feels the force of the Evil bring his corpse back to life. Now an undead zombie, Chris figures he must find a way out of England and get across the Atlantic Ocean to the United States. Getting out of his grave, Chris goes through a forest, a church, a library, a waterworks, and a subway to reach an airport. Bringing down the forces of the Evil, Chris sees a creature known as the Spectre just as he goes outside the airport. After destroying the Spectre, Chris feels the grip that the Evil once had on him fade away. However, the Evil's forces are still growing throughout the world. Chris enters the airplane and puts on his seatbelt, the next chapter in his journey awaiting... Development According to Yahtzee's website, FullyRamblomatic.com, Age of Evil was originally going to be created for version 1.3 of Duke Nukem 3D, but was later changed to version 1.4 because of the enhanced modding capabilities offered in the Atomic Edition version of the game. The mod was first mentioned on Yahtzee's website on February 10th, 2003, and he created an article dedicated to Age of Evil on February 11th, 2003. The first episode, The Awakening, was released on March 7th, 2003, while the second episode, Evil Never Dies, was released on July 14th, 2003. The third episode, War By Moonlight, was mentioned on his website as being "under construction" when he released the second episode, while episode four, Cleaning Up, had no information released regarding its development. On October 2nd, 2003, Yahtzee announced on his website that he stopped developing Age of Evil. According to an online video by Yahtzee, the first level of the third episode was supposed to take place on an airplane in mid-flight (which Chris would jump out of at the end and land in the sea afterwards), the second level of the third episode wasn't going to have any enemies to fight and would consist of swimming through underwater caverns while trying to avoid drowning, and the secret level of the third episode was going to be called "Quinn Kong" where the player would control a giant version of Chris Quinn in a city; no further information was given as to what the other levels were going to be. Yahtzee stated that he is not adverse to having somebody else complete the third and fourth episodes should they want to do so (according to a Chefelf.com forum comment he posted on July 21st, 2004). Weapons *Mighty Boot *Pistol *Shotgun *Automatic Rifle (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) *RPG *Pipe Bomb *Disruptor (uses a new sprite, usable with cheats, Shrinker replacement) *Microwave Expander (usable with cheats) *Devastator (usable with cheats) *Laser Tripbomb (usable with cheats) *Book of Transformations (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) Enemies *Ghost (Assault Trooper and Assault Captain replacement) *Zombie (Pig Cop replacement) *Poltergeist (Octabrain replacement) *Sitting Zombie (Protozoid Slimer Egg replacement) *Rotgut (Protozoid Slimer replacement, will come out of Sitting Zombies if left alone and randomly come out of regular Zombies upon being killed by an explosion) *Mini Lardarse (Mini Battelord replacement) *Lardarse (fought in the "Lair of the Lardarse" level, Battlelord replacement) *Spectre (fought in the "Departure Lounge" level, Overlord replacement) Episodes and difficulty levels Age of Evil has 15 levels. Episode 1: The Awakening *Psychiatric Ward *Doctor's Residence *Sunset Road *Chez Quinn *Lair of the Lardarse *Slam Tilt (secret, accessible from Chez Quinn) Episode 2: Evil Never Dies *Adjusting to Undeath *Deforestation *Left in the Church *A Haunting Read *Waterworks *End of the Line *Deathrow Airport *Departure Lounge *Reality Bytes (secret, accessible from A Haunting Read) Episode 3: War By Moonlight (This episode contains no new levels) Episode 4: Cleaning Up (This episode contains no new levels) Difficulty Levels *I Really Suck (Piece of Cake replacement) *I Can Take It (Let's Rock replacement) *Bring 'Em On (Come Get Some replacement) *Bloody Hell! (Damn I'm Good replacement) Power-ups and items *Energy Drink (uses a new sprite, small medkit replacement) *Bandages and Antiseptic (uses a new sprite, large medkit replacement) *Portable Medkit (holds 75% health maximum instead of 100%) *Armor *Holy Water (uses a new sprite, Atomic Health replacement) *Aqualung (uses the Duke Nukem 3D sprite, Scuba Gear replacement) *Protective Boots *Night Vision Goggles *Jetpack (usable with cheats) *Holoduke (usable with cheats) *Steroids (usable with cheats) *Keys (use new sprites, Access Card replacements) Trivia *Chris Quinn's name is a reference to a Monty Python character of the same name. *Chris Quinn would later appear in The Really, Really Interesting World of Chris Quinn, a platformer game that Yahtzee created and released on August 10th, 2005. * In the "Sunset Road" level, a wanted poster can be seen in the police station with Arthur Yahtzee's head and the words "WANTED DEAD" on it. This is a reference to the Arthur Yahtzee game series, the first game series that Yahtzee created. * In the "Psychiatric Ward" level, line graph charts can be seen on the two beds in the third room with the names "BLANC, ROB" and "GREWALD, PAUL" on them. This is a reference to the two main characters Robert "Rob" Blanc and Paul Grewald from Yahtzee's second game series, the Rob Blanc trilogy. *In the "Adjusting to Undeath" level, Chris says the line, "I live, aga- *cough* Sorry," when he comes to life as an undead zombie at the beginning of the level. This is a reference to the 1997 PC video game Blood; the main character, Caleb, says the line, "I live, again," when he comes to life as an undead zombie at the beginning of the first level in episode one. The level End of the Line is also inspired by the famous Blood level E1M3: Phantom Express set aboard a moving train. Category:Total conversions